Shine
by Izzu
Summary: Tiga. She never thought she would learn more about Tiga's secrets, yet it appeared that the light was somewhere quite near. Iruma-centric


I had to purge my brain off Tiga stuff. Else I can't do anything else. And I wanted to write Captain Iruma.

* * *

Shine

by Izzu

o

o

"I... over there... there's still something that I have to do."

Megumi stopped on her tracks as she started pondering about the things that just happened. Something left to do... what was it that Daigo had to do? Something didn't sound right. Even if Tango had sent all the data on Tiga from TPC to Masaki Keigo, how did they managed to turn him into light and become a giant? Even now they're still clueless on how Tiga was revived. And how did Daigo knew that the other monster meant no harm and only wanted to stop Masaki? Why did Daigo disappeared before this without telling anyone? How did he even manage to come to this place? They only found out about Psytech just hours ago...

She immediately turned back just as she heard Daigo speaking aloud to himself. Things that he have to do? Things that he have to do as a human being? What was that?

Just as she reached the cave entrance she saw Daigo struggling towards the device on top of the big mount. He was taking something attached to the device and... Megumi gasped. In a bright flash of light, she saw Daigo turning into Tiga... and flew away. Ultraman Tiga... the giant that often protected them in times of danger, was Daigo.

Megumi immediately rushed back towards the surface.

xxx

Yet, finding out that Daigo was Tiga didn't seem to be a shocking revelation to her as she would have thought. Despite the fact she did thought that Tiga was like a god before. It was as if there was another part of her that has always known that Daigo was Tiga. It was a strange notion. Then again, Daigo seemed to have always been at the right place at the right time...

Still, it didn't surprise her that Daigo would be Tiga. Knowing how brave and selfless Daigo had been. She still haven't forgotten that night when Daigo saved General Sawai...

Reaching the TPC basecamp, she saw that Tiga had started fighting the other evil giant.

"Is this a fierce fight between giants?" said General Sawai as she answered.

"No, it's a battle brought upon by the hearts of men. Tiga, you have to win!"

"Captain Iruma, why did you say that? Are you saying that Tiga was also human?" the general suddenly asked as Megumi hastily shook her head. A part of her knew that it was still too soon for anyone else to learn the truth about Daigo.

"No, of course. I was just saying... Masaki Keigo thought that he could be equal to Tiga just because he could turn himself into a similar gigantic form; but he would never be. His intentions aren't pure enough to truly become a giant of light. That arrogance is what brought this battle. Masaki thought he could become the same as Tiga, but look! Instead of becoming a silver giant of light, Masaki has become a dark, evil giant."

General Sawai nodded in agreement as he continued to watch the battle.

Megumi sighed in relief. Yet, she wasn't just saying it because the words sounded more poetic. It's because she realised... that was the truth. The two giants that were fighting before them; those two weren't just Tiga and a fake saviour. Those two were Masaki Keigo and Daigo.

And she could see it clearly. What sets the two apart from each other. Masaki only wanted to gain the power of the giant of light for his own benefit. Those audio transmission was enough to illustrate Masaki's dark intention. Those dark and corrupted thoughts, must have been what that turned the giant's body black.

But what makes Daigo different? It's because Daigo earnestly wanted to protect people with all his might. He doesn't even think of doing it just to make himself look good. He just did it because he thinks it was the right thing to do.

That was why she wanted Tiga to win. Because the world did not need someone like Masaki. They needed someone like Daigo. So when Tiga did win, she was really glad.

xxx

"Captain!"

She didn't realize she was holding her breath for so long, but her relief that Daigo did return was great. She really appreciated it. Because she feared if Daigo was aware that she found out about Tiga's secret, he would leave GUTS. Perhaps that was also reason why Daigo disappeared without notice.

To be frank, she was very reluctant to lose Daigo as a subordinate... no, as a comrade. A part of her family in GUTS. And she had known Daigo for quite a long time...

"Hey, what have you got there?"

Daigo glanced up to her helplessly as a small puppy kept jumping on his legs. "It's this dog. I... found him sometime earlier, and.. he kept following me around. He won't leave me alone!"

Megumi laughed as Rena crouched over towards the puppy.

"Awww cute! Daigo, why don't you keep him? He really did look like he likes you a lot."

Daigo gave her a look before crouching over to get the puppy off Rena. "That's out of the question. I don't have the time to look after him by myself... ah!"

The puppy immediately jumped onto Daigo the moment he's within reach, causing him to lay prone on the ground. "Hey! Stop it! Stop it! It tickles!" cried Daigo as the puppy started to aggressively licked his face. Rena and Megumi laughed at him as Daigo hastily rolled over, looking very much violated.

The puppy started making some sad whining as Rena frowned.

"What is it... Rena?" she asked as Rena cocked her head to the side.

"Is it just me... or is that puppy sounded the same as that monster earlier that wanted to stop that fake Tiga?"

Megumi turned towards Daigo in amazement as he hastily waved his arm around. "It's nothing like that—not my ears, you silly thing!" Daigo hurriedly covered his ears with his hands as the puppy tried to lick him again.

"Just bear with it for a while, Daigo-kun," said Megumi as she ruffled his hair. "You must have done something to make the dog really grateful to you. Let the dog express his thanks properly."

Daigo looked up towards her, puzzled before being tackled even more by Shinjoh and Horii. Megumi fled to the sides as she watched her team members continuing to tease Daigo with the puppy.

She smiled as she continued to watch Daigo fondly. The young man had truly grown much more courageous since the first time she knew him. And she hoped he would continue to shine even more in the future.

As Tiga... as well as Madoka Daigo.


End file.
